52 Cards in Lima Heights Adjacent
by Midnightgleek
Summary: The police lost control over Lima Heights Adjacent years ago, fencing it off from the rest of Lima. But like weeds if somewhere is left to grow wild then it can slowly start to spread consuming everywhere around it, unless the heart of the weed is kill before it's too late. Gangs, Guns and Glee characters! Enjoy the Drama x


_**Title: 52 cards in Lima Heights Adjacent**_

_**Summary: The police lost control over Lima Heights Adjacent years ago, fencing it off from the rest of Lima. But like weeds if somewhere is left to grow wild then it can slowly start to spread consuming everywhere around it, unless they can get to the heart of the weed and kill it before it's too late. Gangs, Guns and Glee characters! Enjoy x**_

_**All rights to Ryan Murphy and Fox**_

When a child is young they are gullible, naïve but they need care. They believe what their parents tell them, owing to believing that they have a greater power. Children grow at different rates, but the difference between adults and children is belief. Children believing that everyone's intentions are good, unknown to hurt of a bigger scale, adults however do not become adults due to childish acts no longer occurring, no, but the knowledge that what they believed in as a child cannot always be true. Through the time period of growing up children may question many things but until they become certain that the world is bigger than they know it, that not everything happens for the greater good they are still children. Some children become adults faster than others, sometimes not through choice but through instinct, survival. Just because they no longer believe in child fantasies doesn't mean they don't need care, because everyone needs care.

Some resisted care more than others because they don't know any different. Some still haven't grown up despite what all others think.

xxxxxxxxx

"we've got a 2 22 down the high way, ninety seven miles an hour, women on a motorcycle bright red coming down from Lima Heights Adjacent passing the crossover, three red lights past, suspected drug carrier and suspected drunk." The crackly message was received through the police car intercom.

"Serge, did you hear that?" A trainee cop with black hair asked an older cop with grey hair who suddenly put his pink iced doughnut down starting the engine. They were waiting in a discrete nook behind three trees. Most people who knew Lima well knew this was a prime spot for police as ongoing traffic can't see it while driving past.

A rush of red and black and they were pulling out of the nook faster than the speed of light, sirens on the police officers soon making head way on the speeding driver, the highway being almost clear due to the passage being one of three between Lima heights adjacent and the rest of Lima. They soon were side by side on the speeding vehicle, pushing the motorcycle to go near the side of the road eventually getting the driver to pull over.

The motorcyclist pulled off their black helmet revealing long brunette hair that were in ruffled curls down the young women's back. The younger officer stared at the woman who was merely in a pair of tight fitting black pair of leather pant, long boots and a very low cut t-shirt underneath an also black leather jacket.

"Sorry officer, I was just wondering why you pulled me over?" The woman asked innocently, but was returned by a glare from the older officer.

"Apart from being over the speed limit, we have reason to believe that you are carrying illegal items on you." The officer motioned for her arms to be raised so a body search could be taken place. As the younger officer patted her down lingering for a few moments longer than necessary in some places he soon picked out a large bag of poker chips. "Now why would you be carrying poker chips hum? There isn't a casino until the next town?"

"Was planning on visiting a family friend before heading off to the next town" She stated while still being searched. Almost as soon as this was said a gun was found, hidden discretely in her bra.

"Yes and the gun?" The officer continued taking out his note pad and a clear plastic bag placing both the chips and the gun inside for further examination.

"Well, you are permitted to carry a gun on you-" she started soon to be cut off by the older officer.

"Yes, if you are twenty-one or over I know the law like the back of my hand. Now let's see your permit for carrying a gun."

"Alright, just get this pervert off of me and then maybe I could get it out for you." She said reaching down her bra pulling out a small card. "Here"

"Now it says here you are twenty-two Miss Hannah Low. You don't look a day past sixteen never mind twenty-two." He said pushing his glasses up his nose examining the card further.

"Serge I haven't checked her boots yet." The younger officer said blatantly staring at her legs, causing the young women to roll her eyes and huff.

"Now I have checked our records and there is nobody named Hannah Low, which is funny because you have a permit for a gun saying you are Hannah Low and are twenty-two." He continued as the other officer made her take off her boots much to her dismay. "Now-"

"Serge, I think I've found cannabis" The black haired officer said handing the small bag containing a green substance.

"Under the Untied States of America, I am arresting you on the possession of illegal drugs, possession of a fake gun permit, possession of a gun, speeding and suspicion of other illegal activity." He said turning her around and pressing her upper body against the police car "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." The officer said opening the car door and placing her in the back seat after handcuffing her.

XXXXXXXXX

Burt was travelling, to Lima's police station, as congressman he has to give weekly reports on what the crime rate is and what is generally happening in Lima. So fortunately for him, his job involves weekly visits to the place.

"Hey Burt!" One of the senior officers said as he approached the front desk.

"Hey Harry, got any interesting up dates for me." Burt asked as he leaned against the desk.

"Well only the usual, we found out who stole Mrs Watts lawn moa. It was Mr Puckerman, well I can't say I'm surprised but you would think he would learn off the last time. Ah well, he got given two hundred hours of community service this time." Harry said picking up his glasses and leaning into the computer screen squinting his eyes "Oh and we arrested one this morning, a young lady for a number of offences we would charge her but she has yet to give her name and I doubt she's even sixteen yet."

"Well keep trying...any thing other than that?" Burt said scribbling down notes for his next meeting.

"Nope only Ms Parker reporting some young kids hanging around her house again but we think she maybe just trying to cause trouble I mean you know what she's like." The man finished chuckling in the process.

"Tha-"

"Sir, we found out who the girl was." One of the younger officers came through cutting off Burt.

"Well go on then." The Sargent urged.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, sixteen, born and raised in Lima Heights. That was all we got out of her before she started spitting and mumbling about weeds and police officers."

"Alright, well I've typed her into our data base and according to this she's dead, but the mugshot we took of her earlier matches our previous photos. Lets see...she used to live at Burkly House care home...one of her brothers was adopted straight away...she was fostered at three taken back into care at five after her foster carer was arrested...her other brother was adopted at six...last seen at the house at nine with her youngest brother before she was reported dead and he was adopted..." the officer said leaning back into his chair running his hand slowly through his grey hair.

"So what do we do Sarge...I mean we no longer have control over Lima Heights...Sarge?"

"See what more you can get out of her...what was she doing in this part of Lima? How did she get past the fence? Just see what you can find out."

The younger officer went back into the interview room while Burt just stood there in shock. "Harry...can you give me the name of her brothers...I mean I think I may know this girl."

"Only for you Burt...er...She is a triplet, the youngest it seems...relatives just says Wes Berry, Noah Berry, he's now legal changed his name to Noah Puckerman. So I guess it runs in the jeans"

"Yes, Yes but what about the younger brother" Burt requested.

"Youngest brother, it says here he's her half brother...Max Berry, ten years old, half brother." Burt just stood there froze to the ground, his mind racing_ If he knew when he and his family adopted Max that he had a sister, he would have adopted her too, but no he and his wife left a nine year old girl in Lima Heights by herself and know she's in trouble with the police...this was all his fault._


End file.
